Tell Me My Story
by Sheis1963
Summary: One shot. Sequel to "The Color of Happiness" BUT if you haven't read that, you'll understand the storyline too  : Huddy Family fluff with a special appearance by Uncle Jimmy :D


Your reviews on my previous fic made me all warm and fuzzy inside :') So you totally deserved a sequel BUT if you haven't read "The Color o Happiness" you can still understand this storyline (:  
Once again, thank you so much to Sammi for being my beta 3

As always, read & review (:

Enjoy!

* * *

"Uncle Jimmy!" a four year old Sophie House shouted from the other side of the street when she saw Wilson standing there waiting for her. She was used to seeing her mommy smiling with both her arms open ready to give her a hug and sometimes her daddy with his usual expression of boredom that always changed when he saw her, but on rare occasions she would see her Uncle Jimmy standing there happily waiting for her. She loved when that happened because she knew that meant she'd get to spend the rest of the afternoon with him, and afternoons with Uncle Jimmy were the best in the whole wide world.

"Hey there Soph, how are you sweetie? Have you missed me?" Sophie ran as quickly as she could to the arms of her Uncle who gladly caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you _this_ much…" the little girl stretched her arms as far as they could go. She really did miss Uncle Jimmy - she always had fun with him.

"Oh…," Wilson kissed her cheek, "I missed you too, Pumpkin! I know I haven't seen you in a while: I've been a little busy these days. But we're going to spend the rest of the day together since your mommy and daddy are stuck at the hospital … get ready to have fun! What do you want to do? Name it and we'll do it"

"Oh Gosh… really, Uncle Jimmy? Anything I want?" She said excitedly "I wanna have pancakes! I want Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes!" Like her father, Sophie House had a soft spot for Uncle Jimmy's pancakes and every time she had a chance, she would bug Wilson until he gave in and made her pancakes.

Wilson chuckled "Right…pancakes… I should have guessed. Mickey Mouse pancakes it is!" He buckled her up in her car seat and drove to his apartment.

"Be careful, Soph, you know what aunt Sam says about running in the house…" Wilson warned his niece when he saw her running down the hallway. He'd warned her every time she did this but she never listened to him. She was going to be hard to handle in her teen years, he thought to himself. Poor Cuddy she was going to have a hard time telling this girl she couldn't go out with her friends and had to stay home to do her homework.

While Wilson was lost in his thoughts, Sophie had already seated herself on a kitchen stool and was waiting impatiently for her pancakes. "Uncle Jimeeeeeeeeeeeh!" she called, jerking Wilson from his reverie.

"Oops… Sorry, Soph… I got a bit distracted. But don't worry, your personal chef is here at your service," Wilson apologized as he walked into the kitchen, put on his apron and bowed, making the little girl giggle.

"Yaay! Pancakes!"

After waiting longer than she would have liked, Sophie finally got her pancakes.

They were both devouring Wilson's delicious creations when she spoke.

"Uncle Jimmy…can you tell me a story, please?" Sophie asked with the same sweet voice she used when she wanted her daddy to give her the remote control of the TV when he was watching his precious monster trucks.

"A story?" Wilson raised an eyebrow - she had to be up to something. After all, she was House's kid.

"Yes, please Uncle Jimmy! I want to hear a story while I eat my pancakes… pweeeease! pretty, pretty pwease!" Soph knew she had her favorite Uncle wrapped around her finger.

"Okay, okay…" Wilson gave in "What story do you want me to tell you?"

"Um… I want a story about mommy and daddy!"

"About your parents… well, I have some, but they usually end up getting M rated so…"

"M rated?" The girl interrupted, "What's that?"

Oops, Wilson thought to himself "Oh, it's…um…it's…I can tell you the story about the day you were born".

"Oh yes! Yes! Tell that story, I wanna hear it" Wilson thanked God he was able to make her forget about the "M rated" slip - sometimes he forgot he was talking to a four year old, she sounded older. This kid was definitely smarter than average. Then again, what would you except from a child with both House and Cuddy's DNA? Look out world!

"Okay…" Wilson began "A few years ago when your mommy was nine months pregnant…"

[Flashback]

After a long day of boring meeting and paperwork filling, Lisa Cuddy sat in her bed rubbing her hugely pregnant belly "God, I'm so tired! I swear if that meeting lasted a minute more I'd have killed Simmons. Man, talking about a boring guy!"

House chuckled "I told you that you should have taken a few weeks off during your last month, but of course you didn't listen to me, as always," he said as he gave his girlfriend a shoulder massage.

"Oh, that feels so good! Keep going, please." Cuddy moaned. She always loved when House massaged her after a tense day at work - he had the hands on an angel, despite the fact that he was the devil in disguise.

"Easy girl, if you keep making those sounds I might jump you right now," of course House had to ruin the moment by making a joke, typical him.

"House, are you nuts?" She said laughing, "I'm nine months pregnant and you want to have sex?" She was glad that she could have this effect on him even when she was pregnant.

"You know…" House started to get closer "I read somewhere that if a pregnant woman has sex in the last few days of her pregnancy it can induce an early birth," he said with a smirk getting closer, only a few inches from her.

"Oh really?" She said, playing along with his game and getting closer to him. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

House kissed her passionately on the lips and started to take her jacket off as she put both hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss. They didn't have time for anything else before she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly.

"House… Stop! AH!" Cuddy suddenly stopped kissing him and grabbed her belly.

"What's wrong!" Ever since he found out Cuddy was pregnant House has been super protective of her and the baby - he didn't want anything to happen to them and he'd made a promise to himself that he'd be better than his father. They both deserved that.

"I think…the baby's coming…"

"What? NOW! But we didn't even do anything! Whoa, I am that good! Wait until Wilson knows about this." House had to admit that when he suggested having sex to make the baby come faster he didn't think it would be this much faster.

"Can you stop with the self admiration and get us to the hospital!" She was getting nervous - this was it, they were going to have a baby and that was terrifying

"Oh, yes right! We need your stuff!" House was talking a bit too loud but Cuddy couldn't blame him.

He was running around the room, franticly looking for her luggage. He was completely lost which made Cuddly giggle, House being silly like this was helping, as crazy as that sounds. "Why are you laughing!" he asked breathlessly.

"C'mon Daddy," She got up, "The luggage is in the closet, I'll get the car keys," and left House standing there with a scared look on his face. It was finally sinking in: he was going to become a father.

"House! This is not the time for you to freeze!" Chuddy shouted from the kitchen, she thought it was funny to see him like this but as the time passed and the pain increased it losing its amusement.

"I'm here!" with all the things going through his mind he forgot about pain in his leg.

"Great then let's go, my contractions are 15 minutes apart" he opened the door and helped her get in the car. She had another two contractions on the way to the hospital.

At exactly 11:30 am House and Cuddy rushed through the PPTH doors. He had called Wilson, who was on his way too. They immediately got Cuddy admitted and into a private room. While she was being examined by her obstetrician, House was outside in the hallway waiting for Wilson.

"House!" he heard Wilson's voice "I came as soon as I could. How is she?"

"The doctor is in there with her now, the baby's coming Wilson! I'm freaking out!" House sat on the bench and put his hands on his face. He had thought about this moment for the past few months but now that it was real all he had planned had simply flown out of his mind.

Wilson had never seen House this lost. It was actually amusing, but he knew that making fun of him right now was not going to help - he'd let the mocking wait for the next poker night with the boys. After all these years he finally had something he could use against House for a change.

"House, calm down, she doesn't need you freaking out right now." He tried to soothe his friend.

"Easy for you to say! I -" he didn't have time to finish the sentence as Dr. Ruah walked out of Cuddy's room.

"Dr. House, it's time. The baby is coming" Right after she said this, she disappeared back inside the room, leaving House in a state of shock.

"What are you waiting for, House? GO!" Wilson had to push him inside the room. He cursed himself for not having a camera right now - the look of terror on House's face was priceless.

Some minutes passed and Cuddy was still in labor - she was getting frustrated and House swore she was going to break his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" House and Cuddy yelled at the same time, Cuddy because of the pain of childbirth and House because he wasn't sure how long his hand would take this kind of treatment.

"C'mon, Dr. Cuddy, just one more push," Dr. Ruah encouraged. "You are doing great!"

"God, Cuddy! My hand!" House was in serious pain.

"House, shut up! You want to switch places!" He shouldn't have said that. Note to self: don't piss off a pregnant woman during labor. Got it.

Dr. Ruah laughed quietly: even now House and Cuddy managed to bicker "Last time, c'mon on three. One, two, three…"

And there it was, after all the effort House and Cuddy finally heard their daughter's cry. He had never felt so happy his whole life, looking at his daughter in her mother's arms. He smiled and kissed Cuddy on the lips.

[End of Flashback]

"You should have seen your daddy's face when he saw you for the first time," Wilson smiled at the memory of House smiling like an idiot.

Sophie had a thoughtful look on her face, like House when he was curious about something.

"Uncle Jimmy…" Sophie started.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Uh-oh…

* * *

A/N: If you leave a comment I'll give you pancakes :P


End file.
